1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the equipment used to level a foundation, specifically using hydraulic lifting systems and pilings driven through a bracket supporting the foundation.
2. Background of the Invention
Prior art has suggested a method for raising a building foundation by means of a support bracket through which a piling is driven to bedrock. The bracket includes a horizontal beam used to support the foundation, a vertical sleeve and two side flanges used to attach a hydraulic lifting system. The bracket is welded together to form an inseparable assembly.
After the foundation is raised to the desired location, the bracket continues to function as a support when attached or pinned to the piling The hydraulic system and linkages are removed and any piling above the bracket is removed.
At this point, the side flanges do not contribute to the foundation support.